Meila
Meila is a prodigy among the Linshi Monks, having achieved the status of Enlightened Master well before any monk in the history of their order, however she decided to leave the Linshi shortly after gaining this status. Although her whereabouts are unknown to the galaxy at large, Meila currently serves as a High Priestess of Indra within Laeradr's Divine, having been selected as a member of the Council of Twelve to guide and spread Laeradr's influence throughout the galaxy. =Skills= Force Powers The extent of Meila’s abilities in the Force are currently unknown. It is believed that she has taken the use of the Core Powers to the nth degree, enhancing all of her senses and giving herself tremendous speed and control. She hasn’t been seen to use any advanced abilities, but the proficiency in which she uses the Core Powers seems to imply that she simply hasn’t needed to resort to any higher level powers. Meila's command over telepathy is so great that she doesn't bother to carry a Lin Telepathy Translator with her. She simply thinks the words in her mind and everyone around her that she wishes to hear the words will hear them as if she had spoken them aloud. This ability appears to cross language and species barriers with no loss in understanding. Having achieved the status of Enlightened Master while a member of the Linshi Monks, Meila is able to sustain her lifeforce entirely through the Force. As such she requires no food or drink to survive as long as she's connected to the Force and can even operate continuously without sleep with no ill effects. Fighting Styles *'Mokurai' Mokurai is the preferred fighting style of the Linshi Monks, which focuses primarily on reading the movements of an opponent while obscuring one’s own. Of the five levels of rank within Mokurai, Meila has achieved the rarified position of Fu’shi, meaning she has mastered the fighting style to a degree that few others can boast. In battle she can seem like a ghost, impossible to hit and impossible to read. Although not unbeatable, only an extremely skilled fighter has a chance of contending with her. Weapons *'Tsuhan' The one and only weapon that Meila uses, Tsuhan (meaning “Dragon’s Blade” in Sélin) is a sword Meila forged during the Bonding of the Weapon ceremony in the midst of her Mokurai training with the Linshi Monks. Like all weapons forged by the monks, Tsuhan is made out of Lin Steel, making it extraordinarily tough and durable to the point that it can resist lightsabers with no issue. The blade is said to be one of the most expertly crafted weapons in the history of the Linshi, with the edge being sharp down to the micro millimeter and able to cut through most materials without enhancement. The sword is rumored to have become even more dangerous once Meila acquired Tsurai to sheath it in. Equipment *'Tsurai' Tsurai (meaning “Dragon’s Scale” in Sélin) is the wooden sheath that Meila keeps Tsuhan sheathed in. The scabbard was made from the bark of Laeradr and is said to have many hidden powers. The only one known currently is that the scabbard is very tough, able to easily block attacks from melee weapons and lightsabers. Though it is also thought to have halted Meila's aging as an extension of Laeradr's power. Oddly, Meila is usually seen clasping it in her left hand instead of having it fastened to a belt or slung over her back. Even in the rare occurrences where she isn’t holding on to it, Tsurai is always within easy reach. *'Shield Gauntlet' One of the few more conventional devices that Meila keeps on her person, she uses a custom shield gauntlet on the occasions when she needs to block incoming fire. Fitted over her left forearm, the shield gauntlet sees little use in practice due to Meila’s speed and agility, but when she runs unto something she can’t dodge, the shield gauntlet provides a perfect addition to her defense. =History= Early Life Born into the life of the Linshi Monks, Meila showed unusual aptitude and proficiency when she was old enough to begin learning their ways. She frequently outperformed against the other students to such a degree that she was brought to the attention of the Grand Master of the order, Lin-Sho. Seeing her untapped potential, Lin-Sho broke with standard tradition and took her on as his sole apprentice at a far younger age than was standard. Meila proved to be up to the challenge of being the protege of the Grand Master, usually meeting and exceeding his expectations. She was labeled a prodigy among her people and few monks had any doubt that Meila would one day be named Grand Master. Despite the accolades she received, Meila remained humble and kind-hearted, as all Linshi sought to be. When her kid brother, Kail, was old enough to start training, Meila worked with him tirelessly to hone his skills and was usually the first one to promote his skills. Kail, for his part, idolized his sister and wanted to do all he could to make her proud. Their bond as brother and sister was perhaps even stronger than the one they had with their parents. When it came time for Meila's required five year Journey of Wisdom to advance to the next rank within the Linshi, there was much speculation about the knowledge she would bring back with her. No one could guess how it would eventually turn out... Fateful Journey Category:LinCategory:LinshiCategory:Halomek